Talk:Deep Space 9 visitors
Does anybody know what these creatures are called? What are they? What are the little people in the picture called? --Bp 16:52, 10 May 2006 (UTC)# :The species never got a name, but they were seen several times (large and small). Look here‎. --Jörg 16:57, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Excellent. Great description. --Bp 17:03, 10 May 2006 (UTC) ::Because of the many unknown aliens and characters encountered in the series, I proposed campaign categories at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions#MA Campaigns, in order to make sure that all the unknown characters are listed, but no one gives me an answer about it. - Philoust123 18:17, 10 May 2006 (UTC) ::: how about "humanoid tribbles"-- 15:47, 22 June 2006 (UTC) Tailheads/Chandir Well it seems like these poor species are on this page even though they have been named in Star Trek:Titan, isn't that official enough? :No. See the canon policy. It could be mentioned as a background note. --31dot 13:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Emissary ? Should it be here? --Golden Monkey 18:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think I've seen him around, and I think he should belong on the page if he's not named. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:04, December 30, 2014 (UTC) : Decided to add this guy to the article TrekkieCub314 (talk) 07:24, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Accession/Homefront Alien There is an alien species I've seen in two episodes of DS9 so far, and I don't know if he's named or not. His first appearance is as the alien dignitary in Homefront at the conference at Antwerp that is standing in the middle of the horseshoe table. His second appearance is in Quark's during the episode Accession. Again, not certain if he's been seen before or named, but wanted to check before adding this section. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:12, December 30, 2014 (UTC) I decided to add these guys, but as separate species. They are under Purple-skinned Alien with Elongated Head and Facial Flaps and Brown-skinned, Elongated Head Alien, respectfully. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 15:44, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Another Accession alien There is a man who is seen in the crowd when Akorem is giving his speech. The man's face is barely visible, and only for a split second, as the camera pans from the assembling crowd up to Kira and Odo on the second level of the promenade. The back of his head can be seen a few times throughout the scene. Can anyone get a good enough look at him to determine what species he is? TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:16, December 30, 2014 (UTC) This has been added under Alien with Cranial Ridges. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 10:30, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Sanctuary Alien There is a member of an alien race at the dabo table during a scene in Quarks, and I don't think it's on here, if it even should be. The alien is bald, has grayish/yellowish skin, and a nose that looks vaguely pig-like. Can anyone else take a look at this and confirm? TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:20, December 30, 2014 (UTC) That alien also appeared in . I decided to add this species to the main article. This has been added under Bald, wide-mouthed alien. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 14:55, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Tribunal Alien There appears to be an alien in the background during Tribunal when O'brien meets Boone on the promenade. He is bald with a wide, up-swept brow. Does anyone know if he should be on this page or if he's accounted for elsewhere? TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:24, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :The alien species is already on this page: Aliens with large triangular heads. --Jörg (talk) 12:50, January 2, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't have the same ears as those aliens, and the shape of the head doesn't look quite right. I don't think they're the same species. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 12:57, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :I am 100% sure because the alien also wears the gray costume usually worn (almost exclusively) by all members of that species. --Jörg (talk) 13:11, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Actually, now that I'm looking at the second image, it appears you might be right. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 13:29, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I looked again and added a third image. The costume is the same and the height of the character is consistent throughout the scene. It's definitely one of the triangular head aliens. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 06:58, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Shattered Mirror Alien/The Muse There is an alien man who appears in the very first few seconds of the episode Shattered Mirror that I don't think I've seen elsewhere. The back of his head is quite wide, and his head has a triangular shape when viewed from the front. He is walking with a Human Starfleet officer (who is in a gold uniform) on the first level of the Promenade. I don't know if he should go here or if his species has a name. He also appears in The Muse as a passenger arriving on a transport.TrekkieCub314 (talk) 11:32, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :A female member of this species wearing Taxco's costume appears on the promenade in , while another male member of the species is seen in the bar at the Mikhal Traveler outpost in the Voyager episode . --Jörg (talk) 13:02, January 2, 2015 (UTC) If no one objects, I'm probably going to add this entry to the main article since it seems to have multiple appearances, after I get the image pages corrected. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 15:04, January 2, 2015 (UTC) These aliens have been added under Wedge Eared Aliens. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 14:52, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Apocalypse Rising Alien This woman was at the Dabo wheel in the second scene of Apocalypse Rising. I can't tell if she's an alien or not, or whether her species has been seen before or not. She's vaguely similar to the Zakdorn but I don't think she's one of them. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 05:23, January 3, 2015 (UTC) This has been added under Woman with Facial Flaps. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 10:46, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Trials and Tribble-ations Alien This man was in Quarks near the end of the episode. I can't tell if he's been seen or not, and he seems to have a beard. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 05:34, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Added this under Pink-skinned Bearded Alien. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 10:38, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Inferno's Light Server This man looks a lot like one of the reptilian aliens already mentioned on the page (primarily the shape of the back of the head), but the face looks different enough to suggest he may be different species. Should I add this guy to the list? TrekkieCub314 (talk) 04:50, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I decided to add this species to the main article. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:46, January 6, 2015 (UTC) This has been added under Rippled Head Waiter. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 14:39, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Inferno's Light Bar Patron I don't know if this guy has been seen anywhere else, so I'm asking here. He was in Quark's and later on the Promenade during the episode "By Inferno's Light". TrekkieCub314 (talk) 05:15, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Decided to add this alien to the main article. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:40, January 6, 2015 (UTC) This alien has been added under Green-skinned Alien with Horizontal Eye Ridges. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 14:48, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Doctor Bashir, I Presume Alien Has this guy been seen before? TrekkieCub314 (talk) 13:24, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Since members of this species appear in at least three episodes, I decided to add them to the main article. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 09:01, January 6, 2015 (UTC) This alien has been addec under Aliens with Pointed Heads and Yellow-Green Skin. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 14:46, January 6, 2015 (UTC) A Simple Investigation Alien This alien was seen on the Promenade outside the security office, looking at a data kiosk. He looks a bit familiar, but I'm not sure if his species has been seen on this page or others like it before. He doesn't look quite like a Benzite or the blue-skinned slave from In A Mirror Darkly. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 13:45, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I decided to add this alien to the main article. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 10:21, January 6, 2015 (UTC) This has been added under Blue Skinned Alien with Elongated Head. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 14:50, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Business as Usual Alien This man was standing outside the security office when Odo tried to arrest Quark. There's not a lot of detail, but I'm hoping someone could try to identify this alien, if he is not unique. TrekkieCub314 (talk) 13:49, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Question about Starfleet Alien So I've found an unnamed alien species in Call to Arms, but he was a Starfleet officer. Should I include a full section about the species on this page or should I create a page under "Unnamed DS9 Personnel" and add a reference to this page? TrekkieCub314 (talk) 08:00, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :The latter option. Tom (talk) 11:24, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Aliens with large, triangular head According to the Alien Species Wiki, this species is called the Taal http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Taal, which is claimed to be a production nickname. Can anyone confirm if this is true? --NetSpiker (talk) 09:22, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :On this page, there is a background note that says the call sheets refer to them as such. I suspect Tom added the note from his collection of production sheets. --| TrekFan Open a channel 08:14, March 21, 2018 (UTC)